


Des remords et des regrets

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [33]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, seriously i don't know where to put stuff in this fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Quel est son véritable nom, Laura Kinney ou X23 ? la fille d’une femme qu’on a forcée à participer à une expérience ou une machine à tuer ?





	Des remords et des regrets

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Des remords et des regrets  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** X-23  
>  **Personnages :** Laura et Sarah Kinney  
>  **Genre :** gen/drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu me prêteras aussi le volet suivant quand tu l’auras fini ? »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Laura finit par s’habituer à son prénom humain. Depuis que les gens autour d’elle l’utilisent pour lui parler et se parler d’elle, il remplace peu à peu dans son esprit le code qu’elle portait jusqu’ici.  
Ça fait d’elle une personne. Plus juste une machine à tuer.

Elle commence à prendre conscience de sa propre valeur, pour elle-même, pas en tant qu’outil. Elle développe une fierté personnelle qui n’est pas que celle du travail bien fait.  
Et elle découvre de la tristesse envers la mort du Dr Kinney. Elle regrette de ne l’avoir jamais considérée comme une mère de son vivant…


End file.
